


Can't Look Away

by talkingtronnor



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtronnor/pseuds/talkingtronnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye can't keep his eyes, or his hands, off of Connor. And Connor doesn't want him to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the beautiful Hannah (troyescoolshit) and the lovely Cat (tronnorfravan). THANK YOU SO MUCH, MY LOVES! This wouldn't have ever been finished or uploaded without you. <3

He stole my beanie again.

 

He knows what it does to me when he wears my clothes.

 

It makes me want to fuck him. Hard.

 

But he had been ignoring me all morning. Well, not so much ignoring me as just caught up in his own head, but that was beside the point. He looked so good, and I just had this image in my head of him bent over the counter, completely naked except for that fucking beanie, and me pounding into him from behind. But he would barely engage in conversation.

 

Most of the time he was so easy going, but sometimes he would get into these moods that were very intense. He would get really quiet and live in his thoughts for a few hours, or a few days; according to Troye himself, these moments were when some of his best lyrics came to him.

 

But today, instead of catching him staring off into space, I would catch his eyes on me; watching me make coffee, following my hands as I typed, staring at my lips. These things had happened before, but today the frequency and intensity were greater. It seemed that I couldn’t escape his gaze.

 

Then had come all the little touches; a brush of our hands, a bump of our hips—every touch sent an electric shock through my system. At one point I actually pushed him up against my kitchen counter, blocking him in and attacking his mouth, but he was barely responsive. He had gently pulled away, hands framing my face, looked me in the eyes and said, “Later,” in a soft but firm voice that brooked no argument.

 

‘Later’ came after dinner. I settled on the couch to work on editing, while Troye laid down against the arm of the couch, hands folded over his stomach, staring at me again. I tried my best to ignore him and keep working.

 

A few minutes of silence went by when suddenly he crawled toward me, moving close to my face, his breath ghosting over my cheek. I continued to stare at my computer screen, but I couldn’t focus anymore. Suddenly his mouth was on my neck and my brain short-circuited. Finally his lips were on me and I couldn’t breathe. This is what I had needed all day, and I was afraid to move; to ruin the moment, to make him back off again. So I just closed my eyes and moaned.

 

Suddenly my laptop was moved to God only knows where and I had a lapful of beautiful Aussie.  My hands immediately moved to his thighs and I pulled him as close to me as physically possible. His lips were on mine, his tongue in my mouth, every thought in my head had been blown away; I was totally his.

 

His hands were everywhere and I couldn’t escape him. He tugged my shirt up and off and flicked his thumbs over my sensitive nipples. I whimpered into his mouth as his actions sent shocks to my extremities and a deep warmth settled in my abdomen. He started rolling my nipples between his fingers and I bucked up into him. He groaned and ground his hips down onto mine, making it clear that he was already hard.

 

My hands were still on his thighs, and I was starting to feel more bold. I moved to rub a hand against his hard-on, stroking a few times over it. He broke off the kiss, his breath hitching, and rested his forehead on my shoulder. “Stop,” he whispered, almost quietly enough for me to not hear him.

 

I froze completely. “Why?” I asked, just a softly.

 

His head rose off my shoulder and he looked me dead in the eye.

 

“You’re so fucking hot, and you don’t even realize it do you?”

 

I gave him another mystified look.

 

Troye leaned in, put his lips against my ear, and whispered, “I’m so close to the edge. You make me so crazy. But I want to come inside you, not in my pants.”

 

“Oh fuck,” I moaned.

 

"We'll get there," he said, and then had the audacity to wink at me.

 

He slid off my lap and onto the floor between my legs, reaching up to undo the button of my jeans. I lifted up my hips and together we tugged them off, leaving me in just my boxer-briefs, my half hard cock clearly visible through the tight fabric.

 

Without warning, Troye bent over and began mouthing me through my underwear. His hands were on my hips, his thumbs stroking my hipbones, and he was leaving wet spots all over the cloth. It was too much and not enough all at the same time.

 

"Troye," I whined, "Please."

 

He looked up at me and must have seen in my eyes that I was starting to get desperate. He took pity on me and hooked his thumbs around the elastic of my boxer-briefs and pulled them carefully over my growing erection and off my legs.

 

I was completely naked, but Troye was on his knees before me, fully clothed. I felt exposed and vulnerable at the same time; it was kind of hot. I could feel his eyes roam over my naked body like a caress. There was lust in those eyes, and I knew I’d get what I wanted—eventually.

 

He stroked a reverent hand up my cock, rubbing his thumb over the head and spreading the pre-come that was already there. He slid his fingernail over the slit lightly and my hips jerked up of their own accord. He was finally touching me exactly where I needed him to touch me, and I couldn’t breathe. All I could do was flick my eyes between his hand and his face, and try not to fuck up into his fist.

 

“Do you want me to suck your cock, Connor?”

 

Heat coiled in my stomach and I squeezed my eyes shut. Hearing him say those words was sinful. He knew my answer already, he just needed to hear that I wanted it. He could be such a prick sometimes, but he also knew that I loved it. Most of the time he seemed to know exactly what I wanted before I did.  

 

“Yes,” I breathed.

 

He braced his hands on my thighs and then there was the _hot-wet-tight_ suction of his mouth on me and my breath caught in my throat. This was heaven. There was nothing quite like having Troye pay all of his attention to my pleasure. My body was on fire and every little flick of his tongue brought me higher and higher. My fingers tangled in his hair, not controlling his movements, but grounding me.

 

He had taken up a punishing rhythm, moving his hand to fist around the part of my cock that wouldn't fit in his mouth. I was rock hard at this point—how could I not be? He was good at this. He ran his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit, and it never failed to make me buck up into him. The hand that wasn't occupied had moved to my hip to try to keep me under control.

He began to take more of my length into his mouth and when the head of my cock hit the back of his throat, his hand moved to roll my balls between his fingers, pleasure starting to coil in my abdomen.

 

"Mmm. I'm close," I warned, panting.

 

Immediately, Troye sat back on his heels, and tugged on my balls roughly, pulling me back from the edge.

 

I inhaled sharply at the rough treatment, watching as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Fuck..." I moaned out. “Troye…”  

 

The hands that were in his hair tightened as I was brought back down quickly. I heard him groan and then his lips were back on mine. The kiss was filthy, mostly tongue and teeth and I was so out of it that I couldn’t tell if it was Troye or me that was moaning so loudly. Troye pulled away with my lower lip between his teeth, snapping it back into place and soothing the hurt with his thumb.

 

He was staring at me again. I was so caught up in it, wondering what was going on in his mind. His gaze was full of lust, but there was something else there that I couldn’t quite pick up on, something more. I wondered if he was putting a song together, if he was creating lyrics. I wondered if this moment would be a verse, if my moans would make it into the chorus.

 

He stood up suddenly and held out his hand. I had to shake my head a little to clear my thoughts before I took it and followed him to the bedroom. I was so hard it made it difficult to walk, but Troye moved slow too; everything was moving in slow motion.

 

When he stopped by the side of the bed, he pulled me around and pushed me onto my back. That was when he finally stripped. But everything was still slow. He was teasing me; wanting me to watch as he showed me more and more of his flawless skin. He was so fucking perfect.

 

When his boxers finally hit the floor, he slowly crawled over my body, that intense gaze never leaving me. I made room for him to settle between my legs and he aligned his body with mine, hip to shoulder. I couldn’t help but shudder at the feeling of all that bare skin on mine. He sucked down the expanse of neck that had been exposed to him, and he ground his hips into mine punishingly hard.

 

"Please!" I called out.

 

"Please what?" Troye asked in a frustratingly calm voice.

 

"Troye," I dragged his name out, whining at him. He knew what I wanted; what I needed.

 

"Say it."

 

I looked at him, my breath hitching. He was actually going to make me say it. "Fuck me."

 

The look in his eyes when I finally said it almost made me come on the spot. He surged forward and connected our lips in one of those cliché, passionate kisses that was all tongue and lips and lust - but Troye broke away too soon. He reached over the the bedside table, opened the drawer, and pulled out lube and a condom. Setting the condom aside, Troye squirted some lube onto his hand and started warming it up.

 

I raised my hips so Troye could place a bolster under them, angling them perfectly for his reach as I held my knees up. This was going to be so good.

 

I could feel Troye’s finger circle my entrance, pushing inward slightly with every other pass.

 

“Relax, Connor.”

 

It was then that I realized I was so tense with anticipation that I was _shaking_. I wanted this so badly. Heeding Troye’s request, I took a deep breath and concentrated on relaxing every muscle in my body. He ran his free hand over my stomach and down my thigh, calming me with his touch. When I felt his finger slip in, I groaned loudly. _This_ is what I had needed all _fucking_ day.

 

As he thrust his finger into me, I couldn't help pumping my hips. I needed so much more than this.

 

"More!" I said through a moan.

 

"Stop moving so much."

 

I groaned loudly, but complied. Barely. How was I not supposed to move when he was riling me up like this?

 

"Good," He mumbled. I looked up at him then to see that he was intently focused on where his his finger was thrusting into me. It looked like he was trying to memorize the image; sear it into his mind so he could relive this moment again and again.

 

He licked his lips, slowed his thrusting, and then a second finger joined the first. My head fell back, a low moan escaping my lips. My hips bucked up of their own accord and I heard Troye groan. My hips were suddenly held down by a deceptively strong grip, and my cock was engulfed in wet heat. His fingers crooked up and I was _there_ all over again. I shouted incoherently, trying hard to keep from coming in his mouth, but I was quickly losing the battle.

 

"Troye!" I whined. "Fuck..."

 

That was when I felt the third finger stretch me, the burn pulling me back down a bit. By this point I was a moaning, shaking mess.

 

"Please," I practically sobbed out.

 

That seemed to move him into action. He pulled off me completely, slipped on the condom, and lowered himself down onto me, kissing me hotly before fitting my knees over his shoulders.

 

He pressed the head of his cock against my hole, but didn't push, and considering the hold he had on my thighs, I was completely under his control. But that fucking look he was giving me; just running his gaze over my face, and then he looked me straight in the eye and I couldn't look away. Time stopped. It was more intimate than any kiss we'd ever shared. And that was when he pushed. My head dropped back, completely focused on the feeling of him stretching me open. When he finally bottomed out, he just held me there, his breathing ragged on my neck. I looked up at him again, my hands going to his face. I pulled him to me; it was awkward and uncomfortable with my legs over his shoulders, but I managed to pull him in for a heated kiss. When he broke away I could see the fire burning in his eyes. He pulled out until just the tip of his cock was still inside me, then slowly pushed back in, a low groan coming from him, showing he wasn’t as composed as he looked. The pace he set was painstakingly slow, but he immediately found my prostate and dragged over it.

 

“Yesss,” I groaned. It turned into a moan as Troye pulled back out again, not going any faster, the lust in his eyes just getting more intense. I had no idea how he was holding back; I didn’t want him to hold back. “Please,” I begged again. Troye just bit his lip and kept up the excruciatingly slow pace, dragging over my engorged prostate with every stroke.

I moaned loudly, my cock leaking copious amounts of pre-come onto my stomach. I needed to come so badly it was starting to get painful. I moved my hand down, getting as far as wrapping my fingers around myself, a sob of relief coming from my lips, before Troye was grasping my wrist and pinning it above my head. His cock was pressed against my prostate in this position, and my brain short circuited. I started pumping my hips as much as I could. I was so close—I knew if I could get just one good thrust I could come.

 

And that was when he pulled off me completely.

 

In any other situation I would have been livid, but he had worked me up so much that all I could do was writhe on the bed, practically sobbing out his name.

 

For whatever reason, even in this state, I knew that touching my cock would would just get me in more trouble, so I just begged, and writhed on the bed, and waited for him to touch me again.

 

And that’s when I felt him. He started by stroking my legs, placing little kisses here and there. I was so surprised by his gentle touch that I gasped loudly.

 

“Please.” It was whispered so quietly I didn’t even realize it had come from me.

 

“Shhh,” Troye murmured. His fingers traced over my hip-bones, and he placed a single kiss onto the head of my cock, moaning softly. I bucked up at the soft touch, still shaking, but the fog that had settled into my lust-addled brain was beginning to lift a bit. My fingers wove into his hair as he kissed up my stomach. I couldn’t help the small whimpers that escaped on every panted exhale.

 

He kissed across a nipple, and again, my hips bucked at the electric shock that small move sent to my groin. “Shhh,” He breathed again, but quieter, brushing a hand over my cheek now.  

His thumb brushed over my eye, and I hadn’t even realized they were squeezed shut. When I opened them, his face was right in front of mine. His eyes had softened and he had a small smile on his face.

 

“You okay?” He asked.

 

I nodded. I was fine. I just needed—

 

“Fuck me.”

 

He smirked at me, but it seemed to kick him back into gear. He hooked my legs around his hips and slipped back inside of me.

 

I moaned loudly and bit my lip. “And don’t you dare go slow. I want to come this time.”

 

“Yes, sir.” He licked at my abused lips and I accepted his tongue into my mouth. The look in his eye was mischievous, but I knew he couldn’t hold back much longer either.

 

That was when he started to move. The pace was brutal. He tucked his head into the juncture of my neck and shoulder, groaning and licking at my skin.

 

I couldn’t keep it together. Right when he started moving I was _there_ again. I was moaning and bucking up into him and digging my nails into his shoulders, but there wasn’t enough friction against my cock or prostate to actually allow me to fall over the edge. It was infuriating—not to mention a bit painful.

 

“Troye. Please,” I managed to sob out, in between pants.

 

He shifted his hips a little bit and my prostate was being battered by his cock.

 

I cried out. One, two, three thrusts and I was gone. The heat in my groin exploded and I came so hard my vision whited out. It felt like the pleasure would go on forever; I never really wanted it to end.

 

Somewhere on the outskirts of my consciousness I could hear Troye groan my name loudly, his hips pumping into me impossibly fast. And then everything was quiet, and warm.

 

I felt Troye move off of me and out of the room, but I was still too out of it to react. I heard him come back, the bed dipped as he sat next to me, and a warm, wet washcloth was running over my cock, stomach and chest. When he was done he pulled me against him, gathering me against his chest and kissing the top of my head. I knew he was waiting for me to say something, to tell him I was okay, but all I wanted right now was for this moment to go on forever.

 

Troye’s chest slowly rose and fell under my head, his breath soft and slow. His hand was playing with the hair at the back of my neck, gently massaging my upper back. I sighed deeply and moved my hand to rub over his chest, slowly blinking my eyes open. He moved his hand to my cheek and I looked up at him, just taking in his features for a moment. His eyes were soft, but still held some remains of that intensity that started this whole thing. It was just back further, hiding in the shadows.

 

I smiled softly at him, quietly letting him know I was okay; that he hadn’t hurt me. The corner of his lip twitched up in response, his thumb brushing over my cheek. He pulled me up to his lips and kissed me, a moan escaping us both. When I pulled away, he held my face towards his, eyes raking over my features. I wondered what he was looking for.

 

“You’re so beautiful.”

 

He said it so seriously that it was hard not to believe him. I could feel a blush rising in my cheeks.

 

“I can’t keep my eyes off of you.” He whispered.

 

He pulled me towards him again and kissed me, his eyes still boring into mine. Everything seemed to click into place then. The looks, the touches, the intensity; this was it. This was how people described love; passion. This was the feeling everyone in the world was trying to chase, and Troye had just shown me a whole day of that love. That real, crazy love.

 

And I couldn’t look away.

 

 


End file.
